


Rumour Has It

by neversaydie



Series: Somewhat Damaged [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BAMF Clint Barton, Bipolar Disorder, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mental Health Issues, People are Dicks, Somewhat Damaged 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaydie/pseuds/neversaydie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint isn't stupid. He knows SHIELD is a military organisation, and a lot of words get thrown around by military guys that they don't really mean.</p><p>But this shit, this is his limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumour Has It

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for your wonderful comments on this series, you're the best. 
> 
> Warning for homophobic language and Clint using his 'crazy' image to his advantage. He doesn't take any shit.

The mutters have been drifting across the range all day, and Clint's reaching the end of his patience.

The place is nearly empty, since not a lot of agents come down to practice on a Sunday, and he wonders if they've almost forgotten he's there. He's been here since before the place officially opened this morning, thankful for the access pass that he'd been granted right around the time the Avengers had been formed. Insomnia was a bitch, worse on his new meds, and sometimes the only thing that would let Clint clear his mind was shooting at something. His arrows were quiet, and he didn't need any help retrieving them, so he figured maybe that was why the juniors at the desk had forgotten about him.

Whatever the reason was, it didn't change the fact that he was going to fuck something up if they didn't shut their mouths soon.

Clint isn't stupid. He knows SHIELD is a military organisation, and a lot of words get thrown around by military guys that they don't really mean. He's not sensitive to it anymore, barely was to start with after the way he'd grown up. He can take being jokingly called a fag, being told to suck a dick, because usually he knows the person saying it doesn't mean it badly. Being called crazy hurts more, because that's generally delivered with malice, or fear, and is something people have specifically requested not to work with him over. SHIELD has policies to deal with homophobia, not people misunderstanding mental illness.

But this shit, this is his limit.

He's heard his own name mentioned a few times, which is why he'd picked up on the conversation in the first place. There was the usual bitching about Fury and getting time off, and then Phil was mentioned with a laugh and Clint's ears pricked up.

He shoots. He listens. He gets angry.

They seem very confident in their assumption that Clint would've been fired, if he wasn't sucking Agent Coulson's dick to keep his job. They've decided that he probably bends over for Fury too, considering the shit he gets away with. He doesn't even work with the Avengers anymore, or so they've heard, because Captain America doesn't work with faggots, and they don't blame him.

His knuckles are white on his bow, and he forces himself to breathe normally, swallow the rage down.

After a few minutes, he's calmer. Clint decides he doesn't want to hospitalise a couple of assholes, despite how much it would cheer him up. It's a rational decision, and he's a little proud of himself for it. He's getting better at checking his temper, weighing his options before he takes action. These dicks are just lucky they didn't catch him in a swing, or they'd be laid out by now. He won't put them in the hospital, mainly because it would disappoint Phil if he got reprimanded again, but he will do the next best thing.

Sometimes he appreciates his stealth more than others, and this is one of those times.

"Y'know what? I've got a lot going on today, so if you could just can your gay-bashing bullshit and do your jobs, I'd appreciate it."

Clint slams his borrowed equipment down on the counter, making both the juniors jump. One skinny little paper pusher, one meathead, their faces both fall and pale in unison. It would be priceless if Clint wasn't so royally pissed off.

"Now if you ladies are done bitching about the fags who, by the way, pay your wages and choose to let you live another day, I'd like to collect my shit and go."

"S-sorry sir." The meathead behind the counter fumbles to get the equipment he traded in together, while the other one beats a hasty retreat, fleeing like a scared rabbit. "We didn't know you were here, Agent Barton."

"That's the thing, son, you never know when I am."

And maybe he can use this batshit crazy image to his advantage, as the kid looks just about ready to piss himself when Clint leans closer and drops his voice. It's extremely satisfying.

Yeah, sometimes crazy works.

"Didn't your mama ever teach you, if you don't have something nice to say then don't say shit?"

"Uh—"

"Didn't she?"

"It won't happen again, sir." The junior's truly terrified, backing away despite the foot he has on Clint height wise, and Clint can't find it within himself to feel even the slightest bit guilty. "I'm sorry sir, I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah, well, you'd better think. You never know who's listening. Or who's keeping their eye on you." He grabs the gear the kid's put on the counter, grimly content that for once it's not his hands shaking with fear. He speaks loudly over his shoulder as he leaves, making sure anyone within hearing is aware of the conversation.

"Best tell your friend too, wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong end of the stick just because he _wasn't thinking_ either."

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

The hall's deserted when the range door bangs shut behind him, and he lets the air conditioning cool his temper along with his skin. It's still early, maybe he'll take Phil lunch in his office. They could lock the door, give the kids something to be too scared of him to gossip about.

Most of the time, Clint swings between extreme arrogance and extreme self-loathing. He thinks he's the best and worst person in the world, often at the same time.

Walking away from the range today, he's leaning towards the positive side of the swing.


End file.
